Just a kiss, right?
by NaxLuForever
Summary: Lucy was gone for a 3-day-long solo-mission, she finally was in Magnolia. When she got home to her apartment, she was greeted by our favorite fire dragon-slayer, Natsu. T for minor Adult Themes. Definite NaLu.


**Me : Cute little drabble that thought of recently. Oh it is a _DEFINITE_ NaLu. Hope you like it~!**

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I slammed open the guild doors and chased Happy. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Happy scream he'd and started using his magic to fly, I grabbed him by his tail and pulled him to eye level. "You. Will. Suffer. Eternal. Hell." He shivered in fear and the guild stayed silent.

"Will you tell me what is going on? Why are you mad at Happy?" I glared at Erza and crossed my arms, Happy still hanging off his tail. I flushed and still glared, my face steadily turning a brighter shade of red.

"No way." I said, gasps rang across the guild hall.

"Ash-for-brains! What are you thinking!? She will kill you!" I growled and glared at him.

"SHUT IT ICE-PRINCESS!" I then growled and shook Happy angrily. "Happy did something he will regret for. All. Time." Some people around us shivered in fear and Happy cried.

"I-I-I'm so-soorryy Naatsu~!" He continued crying out, like-wise, I continued shaking him.

* * *

 _Lucy walked into her house, through the door. I waved to Lucy, she waved back. I ran over to her, put my hand over her shoulder, and leaned foreward, giving her a childish smile. She flushed and made it harder to keep my own in, a little bit escaped at the corner under my eyes. She noticed and smiled. However, she then noticed we were in her house and hit me. "What are you doing in my house uninvited!?" I just luaghed and pulled her in for a larger hug. Her face went a viberant red. "N-na-Natsu?" I pulled her to my chest with a smile on my lips._

 _"Yeah Luce?" She smiled and hugged me back before escaping my arms._

 _"I know I was gone for a long time, but you don't have to force yourself to hug me..." I frowned, she then looked me in the eyes. "Wh-what?"_

 _"What if I wanted to?" Her eyes widened and she flushed, her lips pressed together, she then opened them._

 _"Wh-wha-what!?" I smiled and brought her closer to me._

 _"I said 'what if I wanted to'." I pressed our lips together and she gasped. I used the gasp to my advantage, my tounge sprinted into her mouth and played with hers. Warmth flooded all of my senses, I felt like I was flying, I brought her closer to me by her hips and she brought me closer by pulling my head in._

 _Our lips parted as we gasped for air, I rested my forehead on hers, and our cheeks were flushed at what had just happened. Happy flew towards us and giggled mischievously._

 _"He lllliiikees heer~!" I felt myself blush even more, we separated, and fumbled with I my scarf while she messed with her small pony tail. I then saw a camera in his hands, he turned the screan towards us and smirked. It was a picture of us. Kissing. I stiffened and began chasing him. "HAAPPPYYY!" Lucy stood there, still messing with her pony tail, and blushing 500 shades of red._

* * *

The door opened again. This time, instead of me, it was Lucy. My angry mood dropped, I let go of Happy, and ran over to Lucy. "Luuuucccceeeyyyyyy~!" She looked over to me, her lips slightly parted. I suddenly stopped in my stride and we stared at eachother awkwardly. "Uhm..." Our faces grew a steady shade of red as the seconds passed by.

"Oh.. It is just you, Natsu." She said, breaking the tension. I relaxed and smiled to her.

"Yep, just me and..." I pionted back to the beaten up Happy sprowled out on the floor, smiling. "Happy."

"A-a-aye-e..." He muttered out weakly.

"See?" I asked, then she huffed angrily.

"Well, he did deserve it..." Some people in the guild sweat dropped.

"Oi, pyro! What did he do?" Gajeel asked, Happy lifted up the camera but I ran up and smashed it, while blushing, feriously before _anybody_ could see it. I huffed when I was done, destroying things purposely is a lot harder than it seems. I smiled childishly to Lucy and she smiled back, blushing. There was a muffled squeal from Mira and I gave her a hard glare. She fainted.

"Oi, Lucy." I asked while she was sitting at the bar.

"Yes, Natsu?" I smiled and brought her to my chest I flushed, and I felt her blush too. Whistles and whispers went around in the guild.

"Why do they not realize they are in love with eachother?" Wakkaba wispered, I glanced over to him and put a fiver to my lips, smiling.

"Shh.. Our secret." I smirked as his expression became overrun by shock. I swear, I love this guild more than anything. I brought Lucy closer to my chest.

Not Lucy though. She means the world to me.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Is it too ooc?**


End file.
